


Alive

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunite





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this came out but here you go anyways

“Raven, Harper, and Echo set up the tents, Monty cook, Murphy and Emori gather wood for the fire,” Bellamy ordered. They had landed the previous night. Bellamy hadn’t thought that coming back to earth was the best idea (he still didn’t) because he didn’t know how or if they would survive on the wasteland that the earth had become. But Murphy had noticed a spot of green on the otherwise brown planet. The sign that something had survived down there was ultimately what had convinced Bellamy to agree to going back.

“What are you going to do?” Emori asked. “I’m going to scout the area,” Bellamy replied, “see what we’re working with.” Emori nodded and everyone got to work. Bellamy exited the camp.

Being on earth brought back memories of the first time they were here. It brought back memories of Octavia and Lincoln, of Jasper, of Clarke. The latter hurt the most. Bellamy still missed Clarke everyday. Being a leader didn’t feel right without her by his side. Not having her next to him made him realise how much he had relied on her support. Without it, Bellamy felt lost. 

Of course, Raven had helped him as much as she could. She had sat next to him as he had cried about Clarke and how guilty he had felt about leaving her behind, she had calmed him down when he got too frustrated, and she had supported all the decisions he had made. But she wasn’t Clarke.

A sudden crunch snapped him out of his thoughts. He took the knife out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. Slowly, he turned. “Bellamy?” said an all too familiar voice.

“Clarke?” he said, shocked. It was her. It was actually her. She was alive. She had been all along. Bellamy couldn’t believe it. He had spent six years trying (and failing) to come to terms with the fact that she was dead, that she was gone. But she wasn’t. 

Part of him couldn’t believe it. This was a miracle and miracles never happened to him. But, just this once, it had, and he was so grateful. Clarke had survived. He didn’t know how, but in that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here.

But seeing her alive made him feel so guilty about leaving her behind. He knew, of course, that if they hadn’t, she wouldn't have been able to send the signal to the ring and they’d all be dead. He knew that it was the only choice, but it still hurt.

Bellamy couldn’t even imagine what she had had to go through to survive on this post-Praimfaya wasteland. His heart ached for her when he thought about all the hardships and obstacles that she had no doubt encountered. But he knew that if anyone could survive all that, she could. And she had.

She ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was pretty sure she was crying. He probably was too. 

“How are you alive?” he asked when they finally separated. 

“The nightblood solution worked. You were right” She went on to explain that she waited Praimfaya out in the lab and ventured out about five days after. She had got sick but she had got better in a few weeks. She almost died because she couldn’t find food and water but she had found this valley about two months after. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind,” Bellamy said after she had finished. “Don’t blame yourself. It had to be done.” she reassured him. She hugged him again. The hug was shorter this time but it was still full of meaning. “I never want to be without you,” it said, "I missed you so much."

As they walked back to camp, Clarke told him about the past six years on earth and about Madi, the girl she was taking care of (who was currently asleep in the rover and wouldn’t wake up for a few more hours at least), and Bellamy told her about their time in space, and all the pranks and mishaps. 

In that moment, it seemed like all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thedelinqents if you want to follow me


End file.
